


Blurred Lines

by hieroglyphics



Series: 风与星Wind and Stars [3]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Alaska, Developing Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我组文中的一篇。季后马丁视角的心路历程。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一篇《Smoke and Mirror》完成后，总觉得有许多东西没有理清，于是衍生出本文，以马丁的视角作为补充。  
> 本文的一些内容和我的其他两篇《Smoke and Mirror》《风起之时》有交叉，请配合阅读。

马丁醒来的时候，早晨的阳光穿过窗帘，落在床上。他的后背被照得暖暖的。他看着眼前拉斯特的后脑，夹杂着灰白的浅棕色头发被阳光照亮了。发梢搔着他的鼻子和面颊。他伸出胳膊，环绕着拉斯特，握住他的手。拉斯特只是轻哼了一声，没有动。  
马丁觉得很奇妙。自从拉斯特时隔十年之后重新出现，他从没料到会变成这样。  
他们相识已经有十七年。这期间发生过很多事。他们曾一起面对危险，也曾互相争执和敌视。有一阵子他想起对方的时候，只想把他的眼珠抠出来。但更多时候，当他想起拉斯特，随之而来的是一种他不愿承认的，叫做负疚感的东西。  
在拉法埃特综合医院外，当拉斯特在他面前流泪的时候，他就知道他的生活从此将变得不同。  
把拉斯特接回家之前，他已经做好了准备。他们不是第一次住在一起。但这次和95年完全不同。各种意想不到的情况接踵而至，常把他弄得手足无措。他自己也出了问题。噩梦、心悸、无原因的身体不适。他怀疑他们都被困在了一个魔咒里。  
他们睡一张床。有时候噩梦来袭，他觉得胸口被掏空了，被所有人遗弃，自己为什么还要挺下去，但每到这时，那个稻草人似的拉斯特却能给他最有力的支持。他感谢上帝，有拉斯特在身边。  
他们自然而然地互相抚慰。他并没有想太多。  
但渐渐的，他感到气氛有些不同。  
养伤的每一天都漫长而难熬，他只能把注意力集中在房间里的另一个人身上。他忽然发现过去的十几年他并不了解拉斯特，也很少有深入探究的欲望。他的搭档是个整天摆着一张臭脸的混球，有他的地方，周围的空气都会变酸。在工作以外，没人知道他过着什么样的神秘生活。马丁是唯一能接近拉斯特的人，但也只限于他允许的范围。和马丁一家的交往是他最接近正常人的时候，但每次他和玛姬共处一室都让马丁感到紧张。  
他嫉妒拉斯特，嫉妒他的能力，和不自知的男性魅力。但他也承认，拉斯特是除了玛姬以外，他最能信任的人。  
在某些时候他感到拉斯特想向他表示些什么，像半开的门内漏出的一线光。有时他已经站在门边，只要推开门就可以。但他犹豫了，直觉告诉他那会使他不安。很快的，这种时刻稍纵即逝。  
但现在他们被迫陷入了一种奇怪的亲密状态。和玛姬分开以来，他从没有和另一个人如此接近过，包括分享各种最私密的感觉。在为拉斯特换药的洗澡的时候，他们两人都会觉得脸红，他会用笑话来掩饰过去，但也免不了尴尬。有时候在电视机前他无意间回头，会发现拉斯特在盯着他看。他们的眼神交汇，拉斯特就会移开目光。  
拉斯特以为他不会在意，但马丁朦胧地明白是怎么回事。  
在高中的时候，马丁曾有几个死党，克里斯•卡森是其中关系最好的一个。他和克里斯同在校橄榄球队，他们一同训练，一同逃课看电影，一同追女孩。有时候他们会和几个女孩开车去郊外玩，带着偷来的酒。喝醉后他们互相亲吻，他记得克里斯也在吻着他，他只当是开玩笑。  
直到快毕业时校队赢得全县冠军的那天，他们开了一个疯狂的派对。所有人都醉得不省人事。他模糊地记得操了谁。当他清醒时，发现自己赤身裸体地和克里斯在一起。克里斯向他道歉，恳求他不要说出去。马丁没有打他，但他们的友谊结束了。之后他们上了不同的大学，而马丁遇到了玛姬。  
在马丁望着沉睡中的拉斯特时，他想起了克里斯。他在拉斯特的眼神和细微动作中感到了相似的东西。  
所以在一个普通的早晨，当拉斯特出其不意地打破了他们之间的距离，在他嘴唇上落下一个吻的时候，他并没有震惊得跳起来。  
他的确感到意外，因为没想到那个如印度僧侣般的拉斯特会主动表达感情。但更让他意外的是那触感真的很好。他喜欢拉斯特的薄嘴唇和灵巧的舌头，带给他微醺的感觉。这是他以前从没想过的。  
他胸中冒险的天性被点燃了，再也无法熄灭。  
那以后，他开始用新的眼光看他的搭档。以前他就知道拉斯特在女人的眼中颇具诱惑力，而现在他常常怀着一种隐秘的罪恶感打量对方的腰臀和全身。糟糕的是，这超过了职业大联盟比赛，成了他最大的乐趣。  
事情一发不可收拾。马丁觉得自己在加速下滑，但他不想停下来。  
他们时常互相亲吻和抚摸。一天夜里，当马丁醒来，他发现拉斯特勃起了。他用手帮助他。当拉斯特低声喘息着释放在他手里时，他感到自己也硬了。  
接下来的事他完全没有预料。拉斯特俯向他，亲吻和吮吸着他的小腹和大腿。当拉斯特用舌头包裹住他时，他无法控制地颤抖了。他抓住拉斯特的头发，不知道自己是不是喊了他的名字。  
他们度过了一段亲密的时光。马丁对自己说，这是一种病态的感情，是他们在严重创伤后的自我修复。在现在的阶段，这对他们有好处，他并没有太多不安。他好像又回到了大学时代，抽过一支大麻烟后，世界变得不再重要，没有过去和将来，自己也渐渐消融，像在一艘无舵的船上漂流，任由波涛把他带向何方。


	2. Chapter 2

随着时间流逝，他们的伤口逐渐愈合了。马丁打算重新开始侦探社的工作。经过卡寇莎的事件后他们的知名度大增，委托人也纷至沓来。他一个人一时难以应付。他请拉斯特帮忙，拉斯特同意了。  
重新开业以后，他们的关系变远了。两人都在刻意保持距离。马丁认为他们该是正视现实，重新踏入社会的时候了。过去几个月的事好像一场梦，他喜欢那种感觉，但人不能永远活在梦中。他没有和拉斯特讨论这事，但他相信拉斯特也有相同看法。他们不再接吻，睡觉的时候也不再主动靠近对方。这种感觉总有些尴尬，但没有影响到他们的工作。他们又是一对正常的工作搭档了。  
马丁回忆起95年他们同居的日子，如果能这样过下去倒也不错，他想。  
相安无事的局面保持了几个月。直到他们接了一桩凶险的案子。到后来事情有些失控，但最后总算了结了。他们全身而退，没有受伤。  
事件结束后，他们都认为该到酒吧喝一杯。马丁许多年都没有这么醉过了，他不知道自己怎么回的旅馆。  
进房间的时候他们撞在一起。拉斯特离他很近，他的气息吹到他脸上。马丁忽然觉得有一千头牛在血管里奔突，他把拉斯特拉过来。他撞疼了自己的鼻子，咬着拉斯特的嘴唇，蛮横地把舌头伸进他嘴里。  
后来发生的事模糊了，像一卷破损的录影带。他只记得拉斯特的手指扯开了他的衬衫和皮带，舌头舔过他的小腹。那感觉实在太好，他不禁叫出声来。  
后来不知什么时候，他们在铺着浅蓝色瓷砖的浴室里。拉斯特背对着他，蒸汽模糊了他的躯体。水流过他背部和腰臀部的线条，像温泉中的一尊温暖的大理石像。  
马丁用仅存的一点理智告诉自己，不要把他弄伤。  
我不是瓷做的，你到底在怕什么？他听见拉斯特说。  
他失去了控制。他把拉斯特推到洗手台上，拉斯特的双腿缠绕着他。房间和水声都消失了。马丁进入他的时候，听见拉斯特发出窒息般的声音。他想起多年前的骑术大赛，身下马匹狂野律动的坚硬肌肉，和手中汗湿的鬃毛。他感到拉斯特的手指掐进他的肩背。他咬着对方的耳朵，唇间尝到了少许血腥味。  
拉斯特仰头靠着墙壁，微闭双眼，嘴唇微微颤抖，饱含着痛楚和喜悦，像教堂里受难的圣徒像。  
那表情如蚀刻的线条一般，深深刻进了他的记忆。  
第二天早晨他起床的时候头痛欲裂。拉斯特俯卧在他旁边，马丁不知道他是否醒了。  
马丁第一次感到恐慌。他不知该怎么想。他本以为他们已经恢复正常，但只不过让事情更严重了。他不是同性恋，却和自己的搭档干了一夜。世上那么多普通的搭档和工作伙伴，为什么只有他要陷进这团乱麻。  
他逃走了，留下一张字条说有客户紧急召见。他觉得自己简直是个连史蒂夫•杰瑞西都不如的怂包。

那件事之后他们的关系更加僵硬，好像回到了共同养伤的初期。马丁觉得主要原因在他自己。他不知道自己是怎么了。他并不怕自己成了基佬，但他就是无法面对拉斯特。  
拉斯特提出睡客房，他没有反对。  
之后拉斯特对待他的态度平静而坦白，一如既往。有时马丁发现拉斯特用嘲讽的目光望着他，而他不敢与他对视。他对自己感到羞愧。  
夜里独自醒来时，他希望拉斯特还在身边。他许多次注意听着客房的动静。有时候他听到打火机的声音，和客厅里来回徘徊的脚步。他想去找他，亲吻他，抚摸他。但他控制住了自己。  
他认真考虑过自己的性取向，但从没找到答案。

幸好这一阵又忙了起来。几个案子都比较棘手，他们常常分头行动。见面时间不多让他们免去了许多尴尬。  
一天马丁去法院参加一个听证会，出门的时候听见有人向他打招呼。那是阿什利•希尔，一年多以前一个案子的当事人。那个离婚案费了些工夫，但结果很圆满。马丁帮助她成功摆脱了那个家暴的丈夫，还争取到儿子的监护权。在他和拉斯特恢复侦探社的工作后，又帮她解决了一些遗留问题。今天的她与一年前判若两人，马丁记得她原本就颇具吸引力，现在更是光彩照人。  
阿什利请他到附近的咖啡馆。他们喝了咖啡，聊了彼此的近况。她的离婚案已经了结，换了一份工作，靠争得的财产和赡养费给儿子换了所更好的学校。她听说了卡寇莎的案子，太可怕了，全城都在谈论那事，你真是个英雄。  
他们又见了几次面，从咖啡馆，到酒吧，到高级餐厅。一次晚餐后，阿什利请他去自己家，他留了下来。  
他把阿什利的事告诉了拉斯特。拉斯特并没有什么特别的表示。那是你的生活，你想和谁约会不用跟我说，我又不是奥德丽和梅茜，他说。  
马丁经常去阿什利那里，在那里过夜和度周末。  
马丁觉得自己终于走上了正轨。阿什利是个好女人，漂亮、体贴，也许有些软弱，但她会编织，会做覆盆子果酱，把儿子照顾得很好。她需要一个能依靠的强壮男人。  
她的儿子，八岁的扎克，和他相处得不错。有几次他教那孩子打橄榄球，这使他想起当奥德丽和梅茜还小的时候，曾希望有个儿子，可以一起玩橄榄球和听摇滚。但玛姬没有同意，他也就不再提。  
有几个周末他们在阿什利家一起吃饭，或者出去野餐。她的厨艺很好，会为他们准备漂亮的野餐篮子。如果玛姬有这么好的手艺，或许自己能在家多呆些时候，他想，随即又为这想法脸红。在床上她很温顺，像一只猫。她会满足他的一切要求。  
但这一切都有种不真实感。拉斯特的影子常出现在一切地方。在餐桌上，他会想到拉斯特有没有按时吃饭，或干脆拿啤酒当晚餐。夜里醒来，她趴在他的胸口，他却想着拉斯特是不是又做了噩梦。  
有个早晨他们一起在床上吃早餐，阿什利在他耳边低语。  
扎克需要一个父亲，他喜欢你。我攒了些钱，想开个糕饼店或是别的什么，如果你愿意继续你的工作当然可以，亲爱的，但那会不会太危险了？你再受伤我会受不了的。我一直希望要个女儿，给她起名叫克莉丝托，给她穿上漂亮的裙子和小鞋，带她去游乐场。我想给她的卧室贴上鸢尾花墙纸，你觉得是不是百合花更好，亲爱的？  
马丁忽然感到眩晕。他觉得自己在梦游。一直以来他都在做什么？天天为洗涤剂、墙纸和窗帘操心，这真是他想要的吗？  
他减少了去找她的次数。再一个周末，他约她单独吃晚餐。  
我们不能再持续下去了，他说。对不起，发生了一些事，我犯了个错误。你是个好女人，值得比我更好的。  
她哭了，眼影都被泪水打湿了。马丁倒希望她给自己几耳光。  
但她很快抹去了眼泪，神色变得冰冷。  
——从第一次和你见面开始我就该想到的，你不是能留下的那种人。我见过你看他的眼神，你的搭档，我还以为我能赢。滚开，你这个可怜虫，我不想再见到你。

马丁回到家，拉斯特正在客厅整理摊满一地的资料。  
“保险调查案结了，明天他们会去办公室开支票。”他抬头看见马丁的表情。“你想重新装修房子吗？几时举行婚礼？我好准备礼服。”  
如果是以前马丁会准备好弹药回击，但现在他连看他的勇气都没有。  
那之后他们谁也没有再提这事。但拉斯特越来越让他坐立不安。他发现拉斯特花了几天时间检修他的皮卡，还在邮件中发现从阿拉斯加渔猎局寄来的更新后的商业捕鱼从业执照。  
他忽然想起拉斯特是自由的。他们只是工作上的搭档。如果拉斯特要离开，选择另一种生活，没有人或事能束缚他。最近一年发生的种种几乎让马丁忘记了这点。  
在一次休息日的野营垂钓时，他意外地从拉斯特那里接到了去阿拉斯加度假的邀请。  
那天发生了一些事。像一直蒙着眼睛的布被揭开，他不敢相信竟然自我蒙蔽了这么久。  
他看清了自己的内心。  
卡寇莎打碎了他们，也重塑了他们。他们的血曾流在一起。也许他们身上都有了对方的东西。  
他不想再这么下去。他和拉斯特之间有些事要解决。这是目前他生命中最重要的部分，他从没这么确信过。


	3. Chapter 3

阿拉斯加的九月下旬，旅游季已经到了尾声。  
马丁和拉斯特在冰原上跋涉。他们已经走了一整天。在旅游季节，这里会有一些徒步健行的登山客。但今天，他们已经有几个小时没看见任何人迹了。  
天色越来越晦暗。积雪的山峰沉默地俯视着他们。他们的周围除了灰白和浅蓝的冰雪，就是深黑的粗糙砾石。浓云笼罩着一望无际的冰原。目之所及，只有模糊的线条和斑驳的块面，没有其他色彩。  
“你确定方向是对的吗？我们应该请个向导的。”马丁把手里的登山杖插进冰里，把背包靠在上面稍事休息。  
“按照山势和冰川的走向，应该没错。到波蒂奇湖还有六英里，那里会有宿营地。”拉斯特说。他没有停下脚步，小心地跳过一道冰隙。  
“据说这里的储水量足够供应全州还要多，可我却找不到一杯热咖啡。——操。”马丁费力地站起来准备继续走，可还没站稳就摔了一跤。  
他干脆仰面躺在雪地上。头顶上灰色的云雾间有鹰的影子飞过。  
“今天我算是学会了一百种摔跤方法。”  
他看到拉斯特走回来，在他的头边蹲下。  
“想在这躺一天吗？告诉你，这里可经常会有狼出没。”他伸出手，把马丁拉起来。  
他们在一块山岩下找了个背风的地方坐下。马丁拿出便携式炉子，用冰斧取了一块冰来煮咖啡。他们吃了些东西。拉斯特在背包里翻了一阵，找出一副防滑钉，给马丁绑在鞋上。  
几码之外有一个陡直的冰穴。马丁靠近它，从洞口往下看，只能看到暗蓝色的坚冰，逐渐没入深不可测的黑暗。风在他耳边飕飕响。  
“当心，别靠太近。”  
拉斯特捡了一块石子，投进冰穴里，听着空洞的撞击声渐渐消失。  
“本地的传说，冰原上有的冰洞直通到冰川深处，那里是一切生命的归宿。如果在冰洞上呆得够久，会听到奇怪的声音。有时只有一个声音，有时是许多。有时是动物，有时是人声。男人、女人、老人和孩子。有的陌生，有的熟悉。它们会引诱你投身其中。”  
拉斯特用手撮起一捧雪，捏成一个小球。  
“冰原下取出的冰芯保存着上万年前的淡水，人类的历史只是其中短短的几厘米。时间不能影响冰川的核心，但我们记忆中漫长的生命，也许只是像雪片一样转瞬即逝而已。”  
马丁看着他。寒风吹过，没戴帽子的拉斯特耳朵冻得通红。冰原寂静无语，雪峰似乎在向他们压来。马丁不禁系紧了自己的帽子。  
马丁忽然有一种冲动，把拉斯特带离这冰原，带离这寒冷的国度，再也不回来。  
“我们走吧。”他说。

几个小时后，冰川终于到了尽头。参差嶙峋的冰墙在一个山间的灰色湖泊前止步，像一只被湖水凝固的巨兽。  
天色早已经黑了。他们借着手电筒的光亮和冰面反射的微光行走。后来他们看到一个冬季捕鱼小屋。屋子建在一块突出在湖面的岩石上，用立在湖水里的木柱支撑着。  
“我们在这里休息一下，到天亮就能看清路了。”拉斯特说。  
他们走进小屋。里面很小，只能容两个人促膝而坐。屋子中间有个小小的暖炉。  
他们点燃炉子，把又湿又冷的手脚伸到炉边烤着。马丁觉得脚趾渐渐恢复了知觉。  
四野一片寂静，他们只能听到远方传来冰盖碎裂的深沉的低响，和门缝里传来的风声。屋里很暖和，暖炉在嘶嘶响。  
他们靠着窗子睡了一阵子。当马丁睁开眼睛，发现拉斯特在看着他。  
看到马丁醒了，拉斯特移开目光，望着外面的湖面。  
“你出发前没有通知阿什利吗？”拉斯特问。  
“没必要，早就分手了。”  
“你们到底怎么回事？”  
“她太年轻，我们不合适。”马丁耸耸肩。  
“还以为你会抓住这次机会。你不年轻了，马蒂，也许这是最后一次。”  
马丁打量着他，有些好笑。  
“真不敢相信。你简直像我妈，拉斯特。”  
“只是实话实说。”  
“好吧，那你认为我应该过什么样的生活？”  
“回到人群中去，”拉斯特摇了摇头。“妻子，孩子，一起吃早餐，看棒球赛，也许。”  
“你忘了，我已经尝试过，结果不是那么满意。”  
“那时候你是个混球，”拉斯特说，“你能作个好丈夫和父亲，只要你愿意的话。”  
马丁转过头去，沉吟了一时。后来他说：“今后你有什么打算？你是个好侦探，应该继续做你擅长的事。”  
“世界上有那么多侦探，并不缺我一个。”  
“那你就在这冰天雪地里过下去？”  
“如果注定要这样，”拉斯特望着黑沉沉的湖面，“我了解自己。我总让人头疼，没人受得了我。我在的地方就会一团糟。”  
“听着，这不是事实。你太以自我为中心了。不能总拿别人的错误来惩罚自己。”马丁叹了口气，盯住他。“去年夏天我们感觉就很好——而且我觉得你也喜欢。”  
“那只是一种病态的情绪反应，就像你说的。我们都不清醒。”拉斯特躲开他的目光。  
“还以为你会对自己诚实些。为什么不承认你需要？逃避和否认不能解决问题，你应该比我更清楚。”  
“即使那是真的，又能怎样？我们是不同的人。我们有各自的世界，你和我。一次偶然的碰撞并不能使两颗行星的轨道重合在一起。”  
“好吧。那你为什么让我来这儿？”  
拉斯特转过脸，没有回答。  
马丁咬着下唇。有些事非说不可，但他不知从哪里说起。  
“既然说到这个，这么多天以来我一直在想，有些事我到最近才弄明白。”他抹了抹脸。“你知道，你刚到局里不久的时候，他们都在背后说马丁哈特找了个基佬当搭档。那些混蛋……他们还打赌我们什么时候上床。”  
马丁有点后悔开了口，但他只有继续说下去。  
“开始也有些好奇，我不确定你是不是……但后来没人在乎了，根本没工夫注意这些无聊事……有一段时间，你和劳瑞分手那会儿，我认为你天生性冷淡，你的问题都是缺乏性生活造成的。我真是个白痴——”  
他不知自己在说什么，好像舌头打了结。  
“其实我并不排斥同性恋，也许我不像自己想像的那么直，也许每个人都有连自己都没意识到的一面，这没什么不好……当我们……在一起的时候，我不讨厌那种感觉。我们之间变成这样不能怪你，是我的问题——”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“好吧，我直说了。”马丁叹了口气。他下定决心说完。“我和阿什利分手，是因为你。我和她在一起的每一天都在想着你，这对她不公平。我不是同性恋，但被你搞昏了头。我喜欢和你睡一张床，想每天早上看到你。天知道这是怎么了。——也许你是同性恋，说不定我也是。——去他的，这都不重要。卡寇莎那事以后，我以为还能恢复到从前，但我们都再也回不去了。也许从第一次见面开始，我们就注定绑在一起了。既然我们都喜欢这样，为什么不行？如果说这两年教会了我什么的话，就是最好听从命运的安排。”  
“我受够了那种日子，”他感到自己脸上发烧，心跳有些加快。“我需要你。能帮助我吗？”  
他凝视着拉斯特。  
拉斯特看着炉子，有一阵没有说话。后来他抬起头。“如果你是想找一个侦探社的合伙人，我可以考虑。”  
马丁觉得他面色有些发红，不过也有可能是暖炉的映照。  
“作为一个伙伴，你觉得我怎么样？”马丁问，有些迟疑。  
“可靠，有常识。现在你的判断力进步了不少。”  
“我没让你写推荐信。你懂我意思。”  
拉斯特正视着马丁。  
“你的意大利面做的不错，说真的。”  
马丁觉得他的嘴角上泛起一丝笑意。  
“你是个混蛋，一直都是。但我也一样，或许更糟。如果我们还能得到什么的话，也只配得到一个混蛋。”  
他打开窗子。“警告你，我是改不了的。”  
“我也是。”马丁说。笑容在他的脸上。

黑暗的天空渐渐变亮，太阳跃出了山巅。雪峰变成了粉红色，湖面反映着金红的霞光，好像着了火。灰白和深黑的冰原瞬间染上了色彩。  
新的一天已经展开。他们面前还有漫长的旅程。


End file.
